User talk:Moyston paul
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Moyston paul page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 23:36, 18 May 2009 Thanks Hi paul Thanks for creating the article on Ronaldson Bros & Tippett, engine and tractor manufacturers from Australia. I've add added internal links to join it to other articles, and a few layout changes to match other articles. (some links are Red as the articles dont exist yet, but will appear (hopefully) soon). The 'Navigation box' at the bottom dosent have an Australian section yet, but I'll add one soon to link to your article from other pages with the navigation box is used in. Please note Graphics, photos, images etc need a copyright status selecting on upload or adding (a central Wikia policy) . Also it is preferred to give files a descriptive name as its easier to find them and use them in other article eg Ronaldson Bros & Tippett Logo - would be a more suitable title for your uploaded image (images cannot be renamed after upload). Is the brand still in use or defunct now (was it wiped out by the asset strippers as a brand as well as a manufacturer) ? Thanks again for the Article. (earlier 'welcome' is auto generated on my behalf) - BulldozerD11 00:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for Note on my comments Paul. Hope to see more interesting articles on Australian firms, and machinery. There appears to be a a few good collections of 'Old' machinery down under and private collectors of classic & vintage machines. More Info on the tractor built by Ronaldson Bros & Tippett would be good to start a new article with and add a photo of the tractor. :Dont worry about the 'Wikifying' of articles, layout etc I'll copy edit them and adjust the layout (which in general follows wikipedia format) but with more lists and tables to cross link to other related articles. The main bits of 'Wiki Code' used are text to display to form a link e.g Your article links to the Ronaldson article. The other bit of formatting code is headings Heading Level 1 gives a main heading (and after 3 appear in an article it auto adds a Table of contents above the first one.) Heading level 2 gives a sub heading. :Note with photos and Images they generally need to be your own, unless they are from a 'Public Domain' source, are out of copyright (generally 70 years old), are 'Fair use' e.g corporate logos (but restrictions apply on usage & source needs acknowledging). Or items from a Source such as Wikipedia which explicitly licences for re use (acknowledgement of source required). :- Happy editing and Hope to see more interesting Items to build this into the biggest one stop shop for historic machinery related to tractors & construction plant manufacturers and all related areas on the web. - BulldozerD11 10:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC)